RR Chapter 3
In the aftermath of Death of Ben 10, Ben's celebrations are cut short when he wakes up in a strangely unfamiliar bed. Plot Scene 1 The teenage Ben stands in the middle of the frozen highway. Around him, the traffic is unmoving but not for lack of trying. Time itself had ceased moving. The source? A dark blue Chronosapien stands atop the Rustbucket. His key spins calmly. Ben looks up at him with a smile, blocking the sunlight with his left palm. Ben: “If I were a betting kinda guy I’d say you were the reason I’m in what I assume is another dimension?” Timekiller: “You’d win that bet. Ben Prime, welcome to the Dimension Delta. I don’t know if you’ve noticed my fine time-stopping skills but that was me too.” Ben: “So you know me? I get time travel can be weird like that but I genuinely do not believe we’ve ever met before.” Timekiller: “Oh I’ve met you before. But don’t worry I wasn’t expecting for you to know who I am just yet. So allow me to introduce myself: I am the Chronosapien known as the Timekiller.” Ben’s smile subsides. Ben: “A name like that, you’re not one of the good guys are you?” Timekiller: “I’m sure there are people out there who would believe killing you to be for the greater good. But I’m not going to sit here and pretend to be one of those people.” Ben: “So you froze time so that I’d come out here and fight you?” Timekiller: “Oh no I''' won’t be fighting you. Even with the outdated Delta Omnitrix on your wrist I wouldn’t dare risk that. I brought you outside so we could talk.” Ben: “...About?” Timekiller: “The great thing about talking is it means I get to see inside your head and so far I’m loving what I’m seeing. You haven’t even considered what I could have done.” Ben: “To who? To me?” Timekiller: “Technically.” Ben: “...To the me from this dimension?” Timekiller: “I like to call him Delta myself.” Ben: “Oh. You’re right. I hadn’t considered that.” Ben’s voice fills with deep determination. Ben: “What did you do to him?” Timekiller: “Exactly the opposite of what I did to you. Right now he’s been rescued to the Bellwood Plumber Base, trying to figure out how to use your Omnitrix. Want to see?” Ben: “Y’know I’d almost forgotten that other Chronosapiens could make those time holograms. Maltruant never did. Yeah alright, let’s see.” Timekiller: “Ah-ha! Alright then. Just one issue however: I can’t stop time '''and make holograms. So… have fun!” Before Ben has a chance to act, the key atop Timekiller’s head stops spinning and the Rustbucket drives off. A loud honking horn grabs Ben’s attention and he turns to see the truck responsible heading straight for him. Panicking, Ben raises the dial of his Omnitrix before slamming it down blindly. The truck swerves in vain, slamming into Ben anyway. Ben’s now diamond body is sent flying before crashing into the tarmac road. The truck crashes into the stone barrier in the middle of the highway. Diamondhead picks himself up, groaning as he watches the Rustbucket speed away. He suddenly remembers the truck that hit him, and turns around rapidly. The front right corner had almost caved in. Diamondhead: “Dammit.” Ben runs to the truck and tears off the door. He climbs inside to check on the driver. Diamondhead: “Hey are you alright?” The driver screams at the crystalline monster in front of him and flees out the other door. Ben shouts after him, holding his hand to his mouth so the sound travels further. Diamondhead: “I’ll take that as a yes!” Diamondhead climbs back out. A line of traffic was beginning to form behind the stopped truck. Ben begins to fiddle with the Omnitrix dial on his chest. Diamondhead: “C’mon, I need XLR8!” Ben taps the dial hard, and transforms into a lithe humanoid with a light blue exoskeleton and large compound eyes. He has two thin bright yellow wings on his back. Stinkfly: “This isn’t XLR8...” Ben looks over his shoulders and buzzes his wings. Stinkfly: “Oh well, he’ll get the job done.” Stinkfly jumps into the air and flies towards the Rustbucket, which has slowed down significantly to let Ben catch up. Timekiller is still stood on the roof. Gwen peers out the back of the RV, watching Ben. Stinkfly flies past the Chronosapien on the roof up to the open door on the right-hand side of the Rustbucket. He lands inside briefly to address both Gwen and Max. Stinkfly: “Carry on without me, I’ll be back in a minute.” He jumps back out of the Rustbucket and up to the roof. He lands, and looks up to see Timekiller waiting for him. Stinkfly: “You had something to show me?” Scene 2 The Plumber Headquarters is frozen, all eyes on Rook and Kevin except for Ben’s. Ben watches over his Grandfather, who is lying motionless by the elevator shaft in the center of the room. Kevin’s bloated hand slowly shrinks back down to normal size. Everyone stands motionless, knowing they need to intervene but wanting to see how the two traitors act first. Patelliday suddenly bursts into life. He rushes over to one of the computers to sound the alarm. In one swift motion, Rook turns towards Patelliday and jumps swiftly through the air towards him. His arms and legs form into large purple claws as he prepares to land on the elderly Volann. Patelliday slams his fist down on the keyboard before running. Red Alarms begin to sound throughout the facility as Rook slices the computer into pieces with a single swipe. Patelliday runs over to Ben and the others, but Rook follows closely behind. With a green flash, Ben grows into a monstrous brown humanoid creature made of rock. He has no head, instead his eyes and mouth are placed on his large round body. He has a red sphere of energy located in his stomach. He swings his left arm at Rook. The hit connects and Rook slams into the ground with force, his face splatting into purple ooze. The Plumbers in the room circle around the fight, their rifles pointed inwards but unable to fire for risk of hitting one of their friends. Kevin continues to walk forwards, purple tendrils protruding from around his body. Fistina: “Lenopans! They must be!” Sella: “B-but they were our friends earlier.” Rook begins to deform as he stands up. His body melts into purple sludge with silver metal components. Gravattack: “I picked this guy cos he’s strong not because I know how to use him! What do I do?” Patelliday: “Galileans control gravity!” Gravattack: “Sweet!” Kevin approaches Gravattack. Ben prepares to learn how to use his powers, but Kevin is suddenly blasted back by a ball of fire. Ben looks back for the source of the attack and sees Sella, tears of magma running down her red-stone cheeks. Sella: “I thought the fighting was finally over...” Fistina looks at her in shock. Sella’s fires now burn a brilliant orange. Ben turns back to Kevin, whose body now also turns into purple sludge. The parts of his body that had been burnt are now scarred black, frozen into a charred crater upon his upper body. Distracted, Ben is suddenly struck by the other purple monster that had once appeared like Rook. The attack does very little, but the creature is now stuck to Gravattack’s body. He goes to strike it but to little effect. The charred Lenopan creature begins to regenerate as it walks towards the struggling Ben, but Sella charges towards it fearlessly. She jumps into the creature, which begins to engulf her. Her fiery body chars the creature from the inside out, but the purple sludge slowly drowns her out. Fistina runs towards the fight, and launches her robotic forearms at the Lenopan cyborg. She grabs onto Sella and tries to pull her free from the muddy grasp. Sella’s head emerges from the creature. She inhales deeply before breathing fire over the rest of the Lenopan. It turns into a black rock as it dies, trapping Sella inside from the chest down. The Other Lenopan cyborg wraps itself around Ben’s left arm like a parasite, sharp spikes and claws rise out of the ooze to strike Gravattack. Ben tries to rip the Mudpuppy off but to no avail. Gravattack: “Alright let’s try a different approach.” The Lenopan’s tendrils and mechanical implements dig at Gravattack’s arm. It resembles a horror movie monster more so than a Lenopan now. Ben concentrates, pointing his right hand towards his left which is now stretched out away from his body. He creates a small gravity well beside his arm that begins peeling away the Lenopan. Gravattack: “Yes! Come on!” The Lenopan’s tendrils latch on harder, digging into his rocky skin and pulling the creature back. Gravattack: “Aw C’MON!” Suddenly, among the slime, Ben spots a large metal box attached to the monster. Gravattack: “Ooh. That looks important!” He tries his gravity powers once more, this time grabbing a tight hold of the mechanical organ. He pulls the device away from his arm and the purple alien peels away with it. He holds the writhing alien slime aloft in front of him. He watches in disgust as its tendrils flick and slash, searching for something solid to grab onto. Suddenly, his Omnitrix begins to beep. Gravattack: “That sounds familiar!” Ben throws the Lenopan into the far wall away from himself as the Omnitrix times out. He runs back to hide behind Fistina. Patelliday, now wielding an advanced Plumber rifle, leads the present Plumbers to surround the creature. It’s flailing, bladed tentacles now merge back into a single solid mass. The mass shifts and bubbles unpredictably before settling back into a vaguely Rook-shaped figure. Several clicking noises indicate that the Plumber weapons are now armed. The creature inches forwards slowly, testing its boundaries before a giant transparent pink wall blocks it. It looks around. The wall curves in a dome shape around it, keeping it against the wall. Everyone in the room turns to the elevator shaft to see Gwen in her purple-skinned Anodite form, Kevin with skin made of shining steel, and Rook wearing white armour and holding his Proto-Tool as a bow. Ben looks at them in wonder for a moment before rushing over to the side of the elevator shaft. Ben: “Grandpa, are you alright?” Gwen and Rook glance back, keeping their attention on the Lenopan. Kevin, realising the futility of his powers in this situation, joins Ben at Max’s side. His hand turns back into flesh as he places it against Max’s neck. Ben: “Will he be alright?” Kevin: “He’s still breathing. Don’t move him, we should wait for a medic.” Gwen and Rook approach the trapped Lenopan. Rook: “Magister Patelliday, what happened here? How did this… thing get inside the base.” Patelliday: “I-I don’t know. It just showed up with that other one over there and started attacking.” Rook looks around for the ‘other one’ and sees the black statue as Fistina manages to shatter it and pull Sella free. The still-living Lenopan begins lashing against Gwen’s mana shield, leaving cracks where it hits. Gwen: “Woah! This Lenopan is way stronger than any I’ve faced before!” Kevin: “How are we going to deal with it?” A gruff voice emanates from inside the elevator. ???: “Fire.” The small alien reveals itself. It is a small grey Galvan with green clothing. He jumps up Rook’s armour and climb onto his shoulder. Galvan: “Lenopans are weak to fire.” Rook: “Will blasters do?” Gwen: “They’ll have to! I can’t hold it much longer!” Rook turns to the Plumbers, his bow transforming into a rifle similar to those wielded by the others. Rook: “All units: Take aim!” With one last attack, the Lenopan shatters the bright pink barrier. Rook: “FIRE!” A hail of orange light pierces the writhing creature. Wherever it is shot turns to a scorched black. After a few seconds, Rook calls a ceasefire. The creature’s mechanical implements spark and what remains of its flesh smoulders. It begins to collapse into a repulsive pile of half-incinerated Lenopan and machinery. Rook and Gwen immediately turn their attention to the fallen Max Tennyson. Rook: “What happened here?” Ben: “One of those creatures threw him at the elevator.” Gwen’s eyes glow purple for a second. Gwen: “Looks like he has some cracked ribs and a fracture in his shoulder. He’ll be fine, but out of action for a while. A Galvan Healing Tank could speed that up to a few days but that’s still not ideal.” The small grey alien jumps off of Rook’s shoulder, jumps past Gwen, and climbs up onto Ben’s wrist. Galvan: “Out of the way, out of the way.” He begins toying with the Omnitrix. Ben: “Hey! What are you doing?” Before Ben has a chance to swat the alien away, it had already removed the Omnitrix from his wrist and jumped off. The Glavan lands next to Max and places the Omnitrix on his wrist. Galvan: “I’m trying something that, with hindsight, I probably should have started using this technology for a long time ago.” Omnitrix: “New host accepted. Overwriting default setting. Reformat completed.” He begins tapping and swiping the faceplate rapidly, flying through its various menus and submenus that even Ben Prime hadn’t discovered yet. Finally, the faceplate slides back to reveal the core. He pushes it down. Max flashes green for a second. Ben: “What just...” Max suddenly rises up, slowly. He holds his head carefully. Max: “Ah… What happened?” The small alien turns to Ben. Galvan: “My name is Azmuth: First thinker of Galvan Prime. Smartest mind in three, arguably five, galaxies. Inventor of the Omnitrix.” Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Lenopan Degradations are destroyed *Azmuth makes his first non-cameo appearance Minor Events *Max's injuries are healed *Ben Prime and Timekiller formally meet Characters Prime Dimension *Ben Delta *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Fistina *Sella *Magister Patelliday *Azmuth *Unnamed Plumbers Delta Dimension *Ben Prime *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) *Max Tennyson (cameo) Villains *Timekiller *Lenopan Degradations (deaths) Aliens Used Ben Prime (using Delta Omnitrix) *Diamondhead *Stinkfly (intended alien was XLR8) Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Gravattack Category:Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution